This invention relates to a bottle-shaped container of synthetic resin and, more particularly, to a tubular parison for molding a bottle-shaped container of biaxially oriented synthetic resin and a bottle-shaped container blow-molded from the tubular parison for adaptively filling, for example, drinking water containing carbon dioxide gas or cooling beverage containing no carbon dioxide gas.
Glass bottles are heretofore employed for filling drinking water containing carbon dioxide gas or cooling beverage containing no carbon dioxide gas. Such glass bottles are heavy and expensive to handle and generally inconvenient. For the purpose of eliminating these disadvantages, light synthetic resin is used as the material of the bottles to enhance the mechanical strength the bottles of synthetic resin by means of biaxial orientation. However, the bottles formed often have incomplete biaxial orientation at the bottom center and shoulder thereof and further have thinner walls at the integral part between the peripheral edge of the bottom wall thereof and the lower end of the body thereof than the other portions to thereby cause the strength of the portions to be weakened.